Eternamente
by Pietrah
Summary: Yuki tirou a memória dele para poder protegê-lo, mas ao invés disso deu a ele um amor inesperado.


_Vampire Knight pertence à Matsuri Hino, fanfic sem fins lucrativos._

_Esta fanfic possui yaoi (relacionamento entre homens), se não gosta, saia desta pagina._

_Essa fanfic foi escrita para um grande amigo meu, Name espero muito que você goste, fiz com todo carinho e pensamentos impuros que eu tenho com você .qn_

**ETERNAMENTE**

Onde eu estou? Quem sou eu? Eu não sabia, não lembrava e só em pensar nisso minha cabeça doía, e muito.

Tentei mexer meu corpo, mas não consegui. Senti uma forte pontada no pescoço. Abri os olhos e me vi dentro de uma mansão escura e aparentemente abandonada. Consegui em fim me levantar a passei a mão pelo pescoço, havia sangue ali, mas não possuía nem um corte que revelasse a origem do sangue.

Encostei-me a parede e por um segundo fechei os olhos tentando raciocinar algo, tentando lembrar ao menos o meu nome ou como fui parar ali. Não havia nada em minha memória, devo ter adormecido.

Acordei assustado com algo cortando meu pescoço. Abri os olhos lentamente, tinha medo do que estava acontecendo. Vi uma espada próxima ao meu pescoço, olhei para cima e vi quem a segurava, seus olhos eram castanhos e seus cabelos de mesmo, as cores se assemelhavam a chocolate o que dava um belo contraste a pele alva. Era sem duvidas muito belo e atraente, mas tinha um olhar ameaçador.

- Zero...

Não sabia se deveria responder, não sabia se aquele era meu nome, e também não estava atento a isso, estava prestando atenção no tom melodioso de sua voz que me fez arrepiar por completo.

Ele esboçou um sorriso sádico e afastou a espada de meu pescoço para se agachar em minha frente, senti a mão fria do mesmo tocar meu pescoço que ainda estava com vestígios de sangue. Vi o sorriso sumir dos lábios dele, o mesmo passou a língua sobre meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. Ia afasta-lo de mim quando senti uma forte dor no pescoço me deixando imóvel.

Ele havia cravado os dentes no meu pescoço, começava a sorver lentamente meu sangue fazendo barulhos que, apesar da situação, me deixavam excitado. A dor era forte, mas não soltei um gemido se quer. Apenas estranhei quando ele deixou de sugar meu sangue e começar a rir.

- Então alguém apagou ela apagou sua memória, Zero.

Eu estava confuso, eu era Zero, isso já estava óbvio, mas quem teria apagado minha memória e para onde eu iria caso aquele homem me deixasse ali?

- Desculpe, deve estar confuso. Você se chama Kiryuu Zero, meu nome é Kuran Kaname.

- Ka..Kaname.

O homem sorriu deixando os caninos proeminentes amostra, o que o deixava ainda mais belo, ou seria mais correto dizer que o deixava mais sexy? Eu não sei ao certo. Apenas permitia que aquele ser tocasse minha face de forma suave semelhante a uma caricia.

- Zero, você precisa tomar um banho, trocar essas roupas sujas e se alimentar.

Eu assenti aquilo com a cabeça e vi o mesmo se levantar e estender a mão para mim aceitei a mão que ele havia me estendido e sai da posição de escorado da parede para ficar de pé em frente a aquele belo vampiro. Ainda com a mão sobre a dele, ele me guio até um banheiro que era bastante grande e luxuoso, ele abriu a torneira da banheira para mim e foi buscar algo que eu pudesse colocar após o banho.

Voltou com uma calça de moletom escura e uma camisa branca lisa, eu simplesmente agradeci pela roupa e esperei que o mesmo saísse do banheiro e me despi entrando em seguida na agua morna.

Estava sem duvidas muito bom naquele lugar, então fiquei a divagar um pouco e devo ter dormido de novo.

Escutei meu suposto nome ser chamado por aquela voz melodiosa de Kaname, abri os olhos lentamente e vi o rosto sereno de Kaname, ele sorria de uma forma carinhosa e, logo deixou os olhos passarem pelo meu corpo coberto pela agua, ele fitava meu pescoço qual havia mordido a pouco tempo atrás e riu baixo de forma calma e pegou uma pequena esponja, mergulhou a mesma na agua e passou sobre a pele de meu pescoço com cuidado para que não causasse nenhum dando a minha alva pele.

- A água está começando a esfriar. Quer ajuda para se secar e se vestir.

Nesse momento senti meu rosto queimar, o que o fez dar uma nova risada e se levantar para depois me por de pé e me ajudar a sair da banheira. Ele secou meu corpo de forma carinhosa e depois me vestiu. Eu parecia uma criança ou uma boneca de louça devido aos cuidados que ele tinha comigo.

- Preparei algo para você comer, Zero. Depois que se alimentar durma um pouco, você deve estar bem cansando já que dormiu na banheira.

- E..eu estou bem Kaname. Eu apenas estou confuso e perdido. Não sei o que fazer.

- Imagino que esteja, você deve querer saber o que fazia antes e tudo mais.

Não sei bem o motivo, mas senti uma forte pontada no peito, era como se algo mandasse eu não saber o meu passado e sim aceitasse o presente, que eu começasse uma nova vida, uma vida quem sabe ao lado daquele vampiro.

- Não, eu não sei o porquê, mas não quero saber o meu passado. Eu só quero saber o que vai ser de mim agora.

Vi o sorriso nos olhos do sexy homem dos olhos chocolate.

- Viva comigo Zero, vamos ter uma vida difícil fugindo de vampiros que querem destruir os meus objetivos.

- E quais seus objetivos Kaname?

- Destruir a hierarquia dos puro-sangue. Destruir criadores de pessoas tristes que são forçados a viver na noite e se alimentar de pessoas inocentes. Mas lhe pergunto Zero, se descobrir quem é, e quem sou, vai me deixar?

- Kaname, eu realmente não sei. Eu quero descobrir quem sou, mas quero que tudo volte aos poucos, que tudo seja natural. Também gostaria de estar ao seu lado enquanto isso não acontece e, quem sabe ficar ao seu lado mesmo depois de saber.

Eu fechei os olhos esperando o pior vindo do vampiro, mas isso não aconteceu, ao contrario, senti os lábios dele roçarem os meus e abri os olhos assustado, ele percebeu isso e se afastou com um pedido de desculpa. Não pude deixar de sorrir de canto e fiz o mesmo que ele havia me feito a pouco.

Iniciamos um beijo lento, a língua dele invadia minha boca de modo gentil, parecia mais uma caricia a um beijo. A medida que o beijo se seguia sentia a mão dele deslizar gentilmente pelo meu corpo, a mão dele começava a adentrar minha camisa, ele arranhar minha barriga e meu peitoral suavemente.

Seus lábios não estavam mais nos meus, ele começava a descer uma trilha pelo meu pescoço, lambendo o mesmo para depois morder. Aquela mordida era excitante, ele sugava meu sangue de forma lenta fazendo ainda mais barulho do que o normal o que me fez soltar um gemido rouco.

Não sei como, mas não estava mais com Kaname no banheiro, estávamos no quarto agora, ele havia já retirado minha blusa e beijava meu corpo começando a acariciar o meu volume aparente na calça escura de moletom. Eu estava mole pelo desejo, não sentia minhas pernas o que me fez sentar na cama, para depois ser deitado gentilmente pelo vampiro que agora começava a retirar minha calça revelando meu membro duro e pulsante.

Ele sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios, só pude arfar pela antecipação. Logo meu membro começou a ser lambido lentamente, Kaname dava mais atenção a minha glande o que deixava louco a ponto de gritar o nome dele.

Ele engolia meu membro de maneira única, os músculos de sua boca contraiam-se contra meu pênis, enquanto o mesmo levava dois dedos a minha boca e eu começava a chupar e lamber os mesmos extremamente babados.

Senti sua boca deixar o meu pênis, o que me fez gemer desgostoso. Ele agora levantava uma perna minha e começava a passar os dedos babados pela minha entrada virgem. Estremeci de medo do que viria, comecei a tentar fugir do mesmo na cama. Ele notou isso e me soltou as penas e deitou sobre mim me dando um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Zero, acha que eu teria coragem de machuca-lo meu amor?

Ele tinha a voz calma e pacifica, seus olhos cor de chocolate mostravam uma paixão desumana por mim, era um misto de amor, carinho e desejo de proteção. Algo que me fez sorrir como um louco apaixonado, o que eu realmente era.

- Sei que não me machucará Kaname, mesmo assim tenho medo de me dar a você.

Ele deu uma risadinha mansa e depois abriu um sorriso deixando que eu visse aqueles belos caninos proeminentes.

- Me entregarei a você então, Zero.

Dei um sorriso carinhoso e me sentei fazendo com que o mesmo se sentar junto a mim, comecei a retirar a camiseta dele calmamente, a medida que subia começava a beijar o peitoral dele mordendo o mamilo direito dele fazendo com gemesse meu nome. Sorri com isso e logo o deitei na cama ficando por cima.

Sugava levemente o mamilo direito dele fazendo o mesmo suspirar enquanto minhas mãos estavam entretidas em abrir a calça dele. Finalmente consegui a passei a descer os lábios pelo corpo dele, dando beijos, mordidas e chupões deixando a pele do mesmo um pouco marcada.

Era uma pena que todas as marcas sumiam depois de um tempo, mas não me importava, apenas segui meu caminho até me deparar com a cueca boxer preta dele. Lambi o volume dele sobre o tecido e ri baixo.

- Zero, por favor, não me torture!

A voz dele era macia, senti realmente vontade de tortura-lo depois do pedido que ele me fez. Mas não, retirei a cueca dele e me deliciei ao ver o membro dele completamente duro o que me fez sorrir.

Dei um beijo na glande do pênis dele, foi um beijo estalado e provocativo, que fez o vampiro olhar para mim, era exatamente o que eu queria, que ele olhasse para mim enquanto eu chupava aquele membro enorme que conseguia ser maior que o meu.

Comecei a chupa-lo com destreza, ia o colocando aos poucos em minha boca até colocando completo e estimular os movimentos do quadril do mesmo para que ele bombeasse em minha garganta me fazendo engasgar e gemer. Pude sentir o pré-gozo preencher minha boca e assim parei de chupa-lo e desci os lábios até a entrada que para minha supressa era, assim como a minha virgem.

Lambi com vontade aquela pequena entrada, fazia aquilo enquanto tentava estimula-lo ainda mais, ele tremia de leve agarrando os lençóis, porém sua expressão torceu um pouco quando eu penetrei o primeiro dedo. Ele parecia incomodado inicialmente, mas depois que eu passei a movimentar o dedo dentro dele ele passou a gostar esquecendo o incomodo. A mesma situação aconteceu com a inserção do segundo e terceiro dedo.

Kaname já começava a implorar para que eu o penetrasse me fazendo dar um sorriso de canto e tomar os lábios do vampiro de modo carinhoso, mas mesmo assim exigente.

Separamos por um tempo, o suficiente para que eu pudesse colocar as pernas firmes dele sobre meus ombros e me arrumasse para penetra-lo. Ele gemeu de dor quando eu o penetrei, pude ver até mesmo algumas lagrimas correrem por sua face, tais lagrimas foram secas por minha língua.

Gemi o nome dele como se procurasse autorização para que seguisse a penetração e a mesma veio através de um movimento, ele afundou meu pênis dentro de si mesmo, pude até mesmo escutar o soluço que deu quando o vez e assim dei um leve selinho nos lábios do mesmo.

Esperei um tempo antes de começar a me mover e, junto aos movimentos ritmados tomar o pênis dele em minhas mãos e começar a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas que dava no mesmo.

Vi o incomodo e a dor estampados em seus olhos no começo, mas aos poucos Kaname começava a se soltar e gemer pedindo que eu fosse mais forte, rápido e fundo. Eu atendia seus pedidos e via que o mesmo arqueava o corpo gemendo de prazer junto a mim que gemia e ofegava em resposta.

Gememos ato e ao mesmo tempo o nome um do outro e logo veio o resultado de todo aquele consumo de amor que nos tomou de forma a nos fazer ficar suados e ofegantes, eu havia me despejado dentro dele e ele havia marcado nossas barrigas e abdomens.

Saí de dentro do vampiro e fiquei deitado ao lado do mesmo acariciando os cabelos castanhos chocolate enquanto ele forçava a normalizar a respiração.

Dormimos juntos e ainda melecados na cama, acordei já era noite. Kaname já havia acordado, já não estava mais na cama. Remexi-me quando escutei barulho no chuveiro e me levantei seguindo a direção do barulho.

Entrei no local em passos lentos e vi Kaname se virar para mim com um sorriso gentil e apaixonante. Estendendo-me a mão como se quisesse que eu fosse tomar banho com o mesmo, eu fui apesar de estar incerto. Ele me abraçou por trás quando fiquei próximo a ele, tomamos banho juntos trocando beijos e outras carícias.

Saímos do banho renovados e mais apegados ainda um ao outro, parecíamos um casal de namorados em inicio de namoro. Isso não durou muito, logo senti meu pescoço queimar, Kaname percebeu isso e me arrastou para o quarto e pegou no meio das roupas uma caixinha cheia de pílulas. Ele jogou dois daqueles remedinhos dentro de um copo com agua, pude ver a cor da água mudar se tornando vermelha como sangue, ele me estendeu o copo e eu sorvi o liquido e logo senti a garganta parar de queimar.

- Zero... Você quer saber o porquê disso, não é?

Eu olhei para o mesmo e assenti vendo que o sexy homem de cabelos chocolates sentar-se ao meu lado e me virei para ele.

- Zero você é um vampiro assim como eu, porém você é transformado, já eu nasci assim, sou um puro-sangue.

Ele parecia com medo do que eu faria, eu estava com medo do que eu faria, podia lembrar do que ele me disse sobre seus planos de acabar com a hierarquia dos vampiros. Eu me surpreendi quando o abracei e beijei o topo da cabeleira castanha.

- Kaname... Está tudo bem em eu ser vampiro. Ao menos vou poder passar a eternidade com você!

Ele sorriu e voltamos a nos deitar trocando beijos e caricias, quando me dei por mim já estávamos ambos nu roçando os membros um no outro arrancando de nós mesmos gemidos. Kaname queria se dar novamente a mim, mas eu neguei, se fizéssemos novamente ele ficaria sem andar.

Deitei-me na cama puxando-o para cima de mim e logo tomei sua mão e comecei a chupar dois dedos do mesmo, ele entendeu o que eu queria e logo começou a distribuir beijos em meu corpo me fazendo dar gemidos baixos e calmos.

Os dedos que eu havia chupado a pouco já se encontravam prontos para penetrar, e me penetrou, era muito incomodo, porém não doía. Ele começou a movimentar o dedo em dentro de mim a aos poucos colocou os dois dedos de mim.

Eu já não aguentava aquela tortura, pedi para que ele me penetrasse ele o fez, tive que conter um grito de dor e um choro, eu fechei os olhos, Kaname havia se enterrado por completo dentro de mim, ele me abraçava e beijava tentando me fazer costumar com seu volume dentro de mim.

Acostumei-me com seu tamanho dentro de mim e logo comecei a me mover lentamente esperando que Kaname desse sequencia enquanto prendia minhas pernas no quadril do mesmo. Ele me estocava, e eu gemia mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha ou então chupando seu pescoço.

Eu e Kaname estávamos chegando ao ápice, quando minha garganta voltou a arder e meus olhos ficaram vermelhos, eu escondi isso de Kaname que me estocava fundo me fazendo gemer alto enquanto me masturbava.

Gozamos junto novamente em um grito, eu estava tão absorto no orgasmo que acabei mordendo o vampiro que não tentou me afastar nem nada do tipo, ele permitiu que eu sugasse e seu sangue, e junto ao sangue vieram suas memórias.

Memórias que mostravam a mim e a irmã dele, mostrava nosso ódio, e talvez o nosso amor. Sim, toda vez que ele me deu seu sangue e salvou a vida minha dizendo que era pela Yuki ele mentiu, era tudo por mim, ele sempre me amou.

O vampiro havia apagado sobre mim, e agora eu estava perdido em meio as minhas memórias e as minhas lagrimas. Lagrimas de saber que Kaname sempre me amou, lagrimas de agora eu e ele pertenceríamos um ao outro, eternamente.


End file.
